Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Walkthrough (level 65 fishing is required if you want to catch and cook your own Karambwan. For those who do not have level 65 fishing, you should buy raw Karambwan from the Grand Exchange as you will only be able to obtain one during the quest which you may burn.) OR * Ability to defeat a level 53 Jogre (optional, as you can buy the Jogre bones.) |items = * Small fishing net * Pestle and mortar * a Spear steel or better, to give away. The Bone spear and Black spear do not work. A spear can be obtained by killing level 28 hobgoblins next to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. * One Agility potion (4) * Spells, or bow and arrows to kill a level 3 monkey (Korasi's sword's special attack does not work) * about 90 coins * Seaweed (can be obtained during quest) (NOT Edible seaweed) * Knife (can be obtained in Karamja) * Banana (obtained during quest) * Karamjan rum (you have to get this after you go to the island) * Jogre bones (can kill nearby level 53 Jogres) * a tinderbox to burn the Jogre bones (optional as you can also teleport to a range) * a few Antipoisons and food (you will sustain many injuries if your agility is low) Optionally * A Mithril grapple and any crossbow for use of a shortcut * Another spear or hasta poisoned with Karambwan paste to create a spear or hasta (kp). This will allow you to fight the Shaikahan, thus allowing you enough time to have a decent conversation with Tiadeche (as the Shaikahan may continuously interupt). You are not required to defeat the Shaikahan to converse with Tiadeche. * Moving your player owned house to Brimhaven (requires a Construction level of 40) and using Home teleport runes/tabs OR * Summoning a Spirit Graahk OR * brimhaven tablet to teleport to Lubufu. * using the Fairy Ring system (CKR) can save you a lot of walking time. |kills = * Monkey (level 3) * Jogre (level 53) (Not required. You can buy the Jogre bones from the grand exchange.) }} Before beginning the quest, visit Musa Point. Purchase a bottle of Karamjan rum and pick up a knife and banana from the table of the general store. DO NOT teleport, as this will break the bottle of rum. Inventory: Small fishing net, karamja rum, banana, knife, some food, 22 free inventory spaces strongly recommended to minimize walking Begin the quest by speaking to Timfraku in Tai Bwo Wannai. Choose the "So far???" speech option. He will tell you to bring his three sons back to the village. Start with Tamayu, the first son. You can find him south-east of the village near the mines (North of Shilo and northeast of fairy ring CKR). He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan, his arch enemy. Ask when he will succeed and he will invite you to come along on his next hunt. Saying "yes" will start a cutscene of Tamayu fighting The Shaikahan. Afterwards, Tamayu will tell you that The Shaikahan is too agile and heals too quickly, and that he needs a better spear. (Those with low agility can obtain the three items he asks for and the vessel before climbing the rocks and crossing the bridge. This will save time and food.) Next, talk to Tinsay. Travel southwest from Tamayu to reach Cairn Island (west of fairy ring CKR). You will need 23 Agility to climb the rockslide and run across the bridge. Food is recommended, as the bridge has a high fail rate even at medium levels of agility. Tinsay will tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village, and you will offer to fetch him materials. He sends you to fetch three bizarre food items. First, he'll ask for a bottle of Karamjan rum (banana). Use the knife on the banana to slice it, then use (don't eat!) the Sliced banana on the rum. (Note: The banana must be sliced before you use it with the rum, or you will simply stuff the whole banana into the neck to the bottle, Tinsay won't accept it, and you will have to collect the ingredients again.) The bottle will still be called Karamja rum, but a picture of a banana will appear on the bottle's label and you can no longer drink it. Give it to Tinsay (he'll immediately drink it). Talk to Tinsay again, and he will request a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. You'll get that for him in a bit. Talk to Lubufu, just northeast of the isthmus connecting Brimhaven to Tai Bwo Wannai (you can use a brimhaven tablet and you will be standing next to him). At first he will order you off: talk to him again. Talk about him, ask him what he does, and he will tell you that he mostly fishes karambwan, but he'll complain that his age and health are making it more difficult. Offer to help. Eventually, he'll tell you part of the secret of catching a raw karambwan. Offer to get him some bait, and he'll tell you to catch 20 raw karambwanji (if you don't have enough inventory space, you can take more than one trip). Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for 22 karambwanji (Just north of the Fairy Ring). Once you have them, go back to Lubufu. He'll take 20 and give you a karambwan vessel. Use the drop trick to obtain a spare vessel, which you will need later. Use a karambwanji on this to bait it. Note: You can get another vessel off Lubufu if the drop trick does not work. If you have level 65 fishing, you may fish at the spot next to Lubufu. (NOTE: A karambwan may steal your bait before you can catch it. You will have to go get more karambwanji.) However, this is not recommended as you will get a karambwan from Tiadeche to finish the quest anyway. Talk to Tiadeche. He is across the bay from Musa Point (east of Fairy ring DKP). WARNING! The Shaikahan (level 83) will be waiting there to attack lower-level players. It may prove difficult to finish your conversation with Tiadeche as the Shaikahan will continue to attack. At this point you may either kill the Shaikahan with your spear or hasta (kp) to allow enough time for a sufficient conversation or you may trap the Shaikahan behind Tiadeche while you converse. Use your full karambwan vessel on him, and he will give you a raw karambwan. He will keep the vessel, and tell you to give an identical vessel to Tinsay to reverse-engineer. Note: It is advisable to fish several raw karambwan in case you overcook the karambwan. Return to a bank. (If using fairy rings, Zanaris is very convenient.) Inventory: Spear (Steel Spear recommended as the cheapest in the Grand Exchange), Agility Potion(4), pestle and mortar, 1 raw karambwan, Tinderbox, runes or bow and arrows to kill level 3 monkey, jogre bones, Karambwan vessel Cook the raw karambwan on a range (don't eat it!). If it doesn't burn the colour will turn light green into a poison karambwan, or if it is overcooked it will turn into a burnt karambwan. There is a range in Brimhaven. "Use" the pestle and mortar on the poison karambwan to make Karambwan paste (light green). Use the karambwan paste on your spear to poison the tip (kp). (You can get a spear by killing hobgoblins south of Tai Bwo Wannai.) Return to Tamayu. "Use" your spear (kp) and agility potion(4) on him. Talk to him again and ask him to bring you on his next attempt to hunt. A cutscene will then follow where he will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. .]] Kill a nearby level 3 Monkey with magic or ranged. "Use" the monkey corpse on Tamayu to get it skinned. He will only skin it if you have already helped him with his part of the quest. You'll get monkey bones and monkey skin. Go to the bridge to Cairn Isle, but don't cross it yet. Pick up nearby seaweed. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Now cross over and give the sandwich to Tinsay. Next, he will tell you to bring him Marinated jogre bones. Note: While preparing this portion, be very careful not to bury the bones. Use the right-click option every time to be safe. To burn the bones, you have to use them in a furnace and they will turn into burnt jogre bones. You can also use a tinderbox on them. Lighting the bones on a normal fire will do nothing. Grind the last raw karambwanji with your pestle and mortar to make karambwanji paste. Then add the paste to the burnt bones to get pasty jogre bones (it will be green paste). Cook the Pasty Jogre Bones on a range or fire (there are 2 fires just south of the village) - this will make Marinated jogre bones. Give them to Tinsay. (Do NOT use the marinated bones on him before speaking to him. He will eat them and ask for them again.) After eating the marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. "Use" the karambwan vessel on Tinsay. After a moment, he will give you a crafting manual to take to Tiadeche. Talk to Tiadeche (fairy ring DKP is the fastest way to travel). He will agree to go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. Warning: if you give him the vessel and it comes with the first screen then click to walk away you will lose the vessel and receive no manual meaning you will have to go and get another one. Finishing the Quest After you've convinced all three brothers to return, talk to the village chief (Timfraku) to finish the quest (Teleport to your house if it is in Brimhaven). Regardless of your response to him, you'll get a 2,000 coin reward. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward! The brothers are located in a row of three huts at the southern edge of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Reward * 2 Quest points * 2000 Coins * Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like a regular altar) * Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83, must use a (kp) spear to hit it). * Ability to take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. Required for completing Completion of Tai Bwo Wannai Trio is required for the following: *Karamja Tasks: **'Medium:' "I'm a Lumberjack and I'm Okay", "I Sleep All Night and I Work All Day" and "To Catch a Karambwan" **'Hard:': "Drop It Like It's Hot" *Fremennik Province Tasks: **'Elite:' "This Hasta Work" Additional Rewards The following rewards are received after talking to Tinsay upon completion of the quest: * 5000 Cooking experience * Ability to properly make Marinated jogre bones The following rewards are received after talking to Tamayu upon completion of the quest: * 2500 Attack experience * 2500 Strength experience * A Rune spear (kp) * Access to Tamayu's (kp) spear store (also sells cleaning cloths) The following rewards are received after talking to Tiadeche upon completion of the quest: * 5000 Fishing experience * Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji * Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells 10 raw karambwan and karambwan vessels) Trivia * In the cutscene where Tamayu fights the Shaikahan, it may sometimes appear that there are two Shaikahans, because one is added in the location to fight Tamayu while the Shaikahan already there may wander into the camera's view. * Also during that scene, the exact battle between Tamayu and the Shaikahan may be duplicated in the background. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The three Tai Bwo Wannai brothers have returned to the village after much persuasion. I'm now free to use the shops of Tai Bwo Wannai as I please." * If you don't slice the banana before adding it to the rum it will say: "You stuff the banana into the neck of the bottle. You begin to wonder why." * If you lose your vessel and go to Lubufu for another and say "A Karambwan stole it!" Lubufu will say, "Well you'd better hope for your sake that this Karambwan is never caught!", even though only you and Lubufu are supposed to be the only people in the world that know how to catch Karambwan. *When you talk to Lubufu, if you select the option to talk about something else and then select "I have come for your soul.", Lubufu will say "Well you've wasted your time. My soul is long gone, along with my compassion." es:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio nl:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio fi:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Category:Quests Category:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Quests Category:Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Category:Wikia Game Guides quests